Reencuentro con el Pasado Olvidado
by Nathyadri
Summary: Al pasar 2 años de la última batalla contra Apolo, los caballeros ahora ufren el castigo de los dioses... un nuevo personaje que fue descritoen la serie pondrá fin al castigo injusto


Los personajes no me pertenecen Masami Kurumada

Nuevo personaje

Está inspirado en una de mis series de anime favoritas

**Reencuentro Con El Pasado Olvidado**

Ya ha pasado 2 años desde la batalla con Apolo, desde que todos los caballeros del zodiaco sufrieron el castigo de los dioses incluyendo a la diosa Athena. En una tarde muy tranquila en la mansión Kido (fue reconstruida durante la batalla con Apolo) Saori se encontraba muy pensativa

-_No recuerdo gran parte de mi vida ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué siento que olvido algo muy importante?_- De repente escuchó una voz muy conocida

-Señorita Saori- Dijo el hombre

-¿Qué ocurre Tsatsumi?- Preguntó con tono preocupado- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No…nada mi señora, es solo que alguien la busca-Dijo mientras tomaba aire

-Hazla pasar- Añadió- La estaba esperando

Entró una joven de 15 años mas o menos, cabello largo color plata y ojos color azul cielo, 1,68 de alto, tenia puesto un traje negro de chaqueta y falda hasta la rodilla con una camisa azul cielo

-Adelante- Sonó muy amable- Buenas Tardes ¿Cómo se llama?

-Me llamo Etsuko, no tengo apellido soy huérfana, pero en adopción soy Nisash, Etsuko Nisash- Dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Es un gusto conocerla…su padre adoptivo me avisó que vendría- añadió- sea bienvenida a Japón ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Gracias por su cortés bienvenida…he venido desde Grecia a hacerle una pregunta

-Adelante pregunte- Decía mientras tomaba su taza de té

-No quiero sonar imprudente pero sólo quiero ayudarla…con su problema de memoria- Ante lo ultimo Saori casi escupe su té- ¿Recuerda lo que ha sucedido en su vida?

-¿Co…Como lo sabe?- tartamudeó pediendo la calma

-Es mi trabajo saberlo…sólo quiero ayudar- decía la joven con una mirada compasiva- Créame se como se siente…olvidar y no poder recordar- sonrió triste- He visto todo lo que hizo durante todos esos años que no puede recordar, sin sentirlo yo estaba a su lado todo el tiempo- murmuró

-¿Puedo Confiar en usted?- Dijo con algo de desconfianza

-Si…si puede y créame si me cuenta todo lo que recuerda haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla

-Está bien…su mirada irradia armonía y compasión, eso quiere decir que no me está mintiendo…se lo contaré-Decía mientras volvía a estar en calma- Lo único que recuerdo es que conocí a unos muchachos todavía tengo conexión con ellos y a ellos les pasa lo mismo

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo con tristeza- Luego los haré recordar

-¿También sabe eso?-preguntó asombrada- ¿Qué gana si nos hace recordar?

-Si…lo sé- respondió- Cuando recuerdes lo entenderás-añadió- Ahora nos tenemos que ir

-¿A dónde?- preguntó un poco confundida

-A Grecia…Atenas- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- estaba atónita- No tengo el vuelo del avión

-No dije nada de un avión…yo te llevaré- de repente ella estaba brillando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en Atenas específicamente en las ruinas del santuario- Saori… recuerda que no eres Saori Kido heredera de una fundación, que eres…Athena…la diosa de la tierra

Los ojos de Saori se abrieron como platos al notar que la ropa de Anishta había cambiado (solo ella se sorprendería por algo así) llevaba un vestido blanco griego que se amarra en un hombro y lo adornaba un botón dorado que combinaba con sus pulseras doradas y un collar dorado con una perla blanca colgando y unas grandes alas blancas en su espalda… ella se miró y notó que su ropa también había cambiado a un vestido blanco escotado sin detalles sencillo y en su mano derecha su báculo (de la sorpresa ni se dio cuenta que lo tenía)

-¿Qué pasa?- se quedó en blanco cuando sintió temblores se dio cuenta de que el santuario ya no eran ruinas…se había reconstruido por completo, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y murmuró- Los Caballeros del Zodiaco…mis caballeros- añadió- ya lo recuerdo este era el castigo de Apolo…también te recuerdo- Anishta se sorprendió- Eras la única chica de la fundación y entrenabas más duro que los otros…y fuiste la única hermana que me ayudó…eres Nike la diosa de la victoria- ella asintió en silencio- Pero ¿por qué estas aquí y no en el báculo?

-Athena- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva- Hermana…nunca fui el báculo, pero parte de mi esencia estaba dentro de el es por eso que todos creyeron que yo era el báculo…lo creé para que te protegiera porque te apoyaba al defender a los humanos…ahora te llevaré de vuelta a tu hogar tengo otro asunto pendiente… ¿me harías un favor?

-Claro ¿de qué trata?- preguntó ansiosa

-Te pido que reúnas a los caballeros de bronce en el bosque, cerca del hospital de la fundación, a las 12 del día…dijo antes de desaparecer

* * *

><p>Un lugar oscuro solo se veían unos colores que servían como lámpara de muy poca luz se escuchan varias voces y se veían varios relámpagos, dragones, cristales rotos, explosiones, ilusiones, hielo y mas<p>

-¡No se resistan mas!- Decía unas de las voces

-Nunca conocerán el descanso, vamos a jugar con ustedes- la voz no pudo seguir ya que había sido interrumpida por un rayo que vino en dirección opuesta a sus contrincantes

-¿Que es esto?- gritó otra voz con dolor, no muy lejos se escuchó

-¡No se atrevan a intentar siquiera de arrancarles un cabello!- Anishta estaba furiosa- Si quieren jugar… juguemos- dijo mientras lanzaba otro rayo- No se vayan a preocupar los voy a sacar de aquí

-¡No lo harás chiquilla entrometida! Te quedaras con ellos y lucharás con nosotros sin descanso alguno después de la muerte…sólo hay una manera de salir…dijeron las voces

-¡No sean entupidos! No estoy muerta y sé cómo salir de aquí con ellos… ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó

-Por desafiar a los dioses- dijeron las voces

-No sean ridículos que yo sepa los dioses comenzaron a tratar de destruir el mundo-dijo enojada, y todos los caballeros estaban atónitos por aquel comentario- Los sacaré de aquí estén de acuerdo o no

-Y si no lo permitimos ¿Qué harás?- dijo una de la voces

-¿Me estás retando?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y tu que crees?- dijo otra voz

¡Ho! ¡Ho!

-Acabo de reconocer a la única discípula que tuve…o mejor dicho los 12- intervino Aioria todos se sorprendieron ante lo que decía- Se van a arrepentir de hacerla enojar

-Lo advertiste muy tarde- dijo ella- Castigan a mis maestros innecesariamente por proteger a su diosa y a la humanidad, los castigan injustamente con la excusa de que han desafiado a los dioses…eso me enfada y me pone enferma- todos quedaron con la boca abierta a lo que decía- Entonces si esa es la excusa para castigarlos…yo los castigaré a ustedes

-A si… ¿Cómo lo harás? Eres una humana insignificante-retó otra voz

-Aparte de injustos ignorantes- se cruzó de brazos- Mi esencia siempre ha estado con Athena en todas las batallas… y sé lo suficiente de mis maestros…como saber que la han estado protegiendo a costa de su vida…ellos me enseñaron tanto que es hora de que yo los defienda- adopto una posición de escudo delante de sus maestros- Están castigando a mis maestros injustamente, ellos no han desafiado a nadie…en cambio ustedes acaban de desafiarme y eso merece castigo- dijo completamente fúrica- No soy solo humana- gritó y todos se sorprendieron incluyendo las voces-Yo soy una diosa- dijo abriendo las alas y todos la reconocieron

Todos: ¡Nike!

Etsuko lanzó una esfera de luz que chocó en dirección a las voces de repente todo quedó en silencio, ahora la única luz que estaba en el lugar era el resplandor de la diosa

-Eso pasa cuando una diosa se enfada- dijo volviendo a la calma- Maestros están a salvo- dijo sonriente mientras se ponía una venda en los ojos

-¿Por qué te pones esa venda?- Afrodita preguntó de repente

-Aún siendo una diosa, los respeto y definitivamente no los quiero ver tal cual vinieron al mundo- los caballeros se sonrojaron

Juntó sus manos apareciendo una luz en sus manos con la forma del sol y las constelaciones brillaban más que nunca 13 cajas doradas y la ropa del patriarca (les explico después por que 13 cajas doradas)

-Son las armaduras doradas…pero no tenemos cuerpos físicos para usarlas solo somos almas- Mu miró el suelo

-No…no son solo almas, son mis maestros los que me educaron…para proteger a la humanidad y a mi hermana- dijo sonriente- Ahora podré sacarlos y darles el cuerpo que fue destruido y reconstruido- todos quedaron pasmados- Las armaduras de oro también poseen vida… todas la poseen- tomó la pesada armadura de Aries como si no pesara nada y se la pasó a Mu quien avía quedado sorprendido ante la facilidad con que la cargó- Por favor todo pónganse su armadura…me avisan cuando estén listos…recuerden que no puedo ver nada- señaló la venda en sus ojos y todos obedecieron

En pocos segundos las armaduras más brillates que nunca se posaron en el cuerpo de los caballeros

-Estamos listos- dijo Shion

-Vámonos- dijo con una sonrisa y los caballeros empezaron a brillar y desaparecieron y aparecieron en el santuario en el cuarto del patriarca- Vayan a descansar…deben estar muy cansados por luchar sin ningún descanso- dijo mientras se quitaba la venda y todos sonrieron al ver unos ojos azul cielo iguales a los de Shaka ya que nunca vieron sus ojos siempre estaban ocultos

-Tu eres la que debería descansar te esforzaste demasiado- dijo Milo preocupado, la miraron con preocupación asintiendo y ella sonrió

-Maestro Milo una del las consecuencias de que te entrenen 13 maestros sin piedad a que seas una mujer… es aprender a esforzarte aún a costa de tu vida así, que no estoy cansada- rió- Gracias por preocuparse…a todos pero estoy bi…- No pudo seguir se había desmayado

Pasó 1 hora y ella despertó

-Oigan ya despertó- avisó Shion, todos los caballeros se acercaron al sofá cerca del trono del patriarca donde estaba acostada

-Que… ¿Qué paso?- preguntó

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Saga dándole un poco de agua

-Si…un poco- sonrió- Gracias- tomó el agua

-Te desmayaste- intervino Shaka- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Seguro que me bajo el azúcar otra vez- añadió con una sonrisa- Por favor disculpen que los preocupara…a veces puedo ser una molestia- todos negaron con la cabeza

-No te preocupes no nos molestas es más tú nos sacaste de ese castigo estamos en deuda contigo- dijo Shura todos asintieron

-Por favor vallan a descansar se lo merecen- dijo sonriente- yo cuidaré el santuario y dentro de 10 horas nos veremos aquí ¿si?- todos asintieron

Pasaron 10 horas eran las 8 de la mañana

-¡Buenos días caballeros! ¿Ya desayunaron?- todos negaron con la cabeza- Bien porque afuera está el desayuno- ella estaba muy animada- Vamos- les dijo mientras los guiaba a un jardín donde estaba una mesa de cristal con 15 sillas con 15 platos diferentes de sopas, ensaladas, carne, pollo, pescado, postres, etc. Los caballeros estaban muy animados comiendo tranquilos

-¿Cómo llegó esta mesa hasta aquí?- preguntó Kanon sorprendido

-Cállate Kanon hace años que no como así…no seas aguafiestas- dijo Aldebarán todos rieron

-Kanon...tranquilo…Athena y yo la trajimos ayer- todos pararon de comer ante la mención de su diosa- No se preocupen ella esta muy bien, la traje aquí y lo recuerda todo…sigan comiendo- todos se tranquilizaron al escucharla

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? Nunca probé nada así- preguntó Aioros muy animado- Intenté ensañarle a Aioria cuando era pequeño pero no lo hizo bien- comentó- Deberías enseñarle a cocinar- todos empezaron a reír ecepto Aioria

-¡Hermano! Cállate…y tu Camus no te rías tanto que tampoco cocinas bien- todos se estaban riendo y Aioria estaba más rojo que un tomate

-Al menos cocino mejor que tu Aioria- decía Camus entre carcajadas

-Yo no le veo nada de malo- todos callaron- Como cualquier otro ser humano comenzamos a hacer las cosas mal pero lo que nos falta es practica y a veces necesitas la ayuda de alguien –añadió sonriendo- Como cuando me entrenaron

-Es cierto disculpa Aioria- dijo Camus

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriente

-Por cierto ¿Qué nos querías decir?- preguntó Máscara de Muerte curioso

-Quería pedirles que todos me acompañaran a Japón hoy…no se preocupen mientras descansaban puse otra vez la berrea de Athena…el santuario está seguro

Shion: Todos iremos- dijo serio

-Muchas gracias Patriarca- dijo llevándose en una mesa rodante los platos sucios y los caballeros se quedaron ahí

-Shion ¿Qué estas planeando?- preguntó Dokko con el seño fruncido

-Nada solo quiero ver que pretende hacer

Eran las 11:57 en Japón

-Vamos- todos asintieron y en un abrir y serrar de ojos estaban en el lugar acordado

A pocos metros

-Es un buen día para almorzar afuera- decía Seiya muy animado

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriente el dragón

-Pero… ¿Por qué aquí?- preguntó de repente Hyoga

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo… pensé que era una buena opción- respondió Saori

-Si es cierto es muy tranquilo- dijo sonriente Shun

-¿Y quien es ella?- preguntó Ikki señalando a una chica de 15 años cabello plateado

-Ella es mi hermana- los caballeros de bronce se sorprendieron- Verán ella me ayudó a recordar mi pasado y pensé que los ayudaría también

Etsuko se adelantó hasta ellos: ¿Recuerdan esto?- pregunto señalando las 5 cajas en el suelo ellos negaron con la cabeza- Ábranlas… Seiya abre esa caja-dijo señalando una caja con la imagen de un caballo con alas- Shun abre esa- ahora señalaba una caja de hierro que tenía la imagen de unas cadenas- Hyoga abre esta- señalando otra caja pero con la imagen de un cisne- Shiryu abre esta- señalando la caja con la imagen de un dragón- Ikki esta es tuya…ábrela

-¿Como sabes quienes somos? ¿Para que abrir esa caja? ¿Por qué confiar en ti?- preguntó Ikki desconfiado y ella se acercó a el sonriendo

-Los conocí cuando era pequeña…necesitan recordar su vida…solo quiero que recuerden, por favor ábrela- Pidió con una sonrisa

Todos los caballeros obedecieron y con solo tocar la caja un resplandor emanó de ellas y vistieron los cuerpos de los caballeros de bronce mientras los recuerdo volvían

-Ya… ya recuerdo…mi maestro Cristal, mi maestro Camus-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Murieron por mi culpa- Y también Milo

-No fue tu culpa- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Tu primer maestro de hielo fue manipulado en aquella ocasión por el santuario…y el maestro Camus te estaba enseñando sin saber que iba en contra de Athena- sonrió con triteza

-¿Y qué hay de mi maestro Dokko?… el ha arriesgado tanto-dijo con tristeza- Mu quien incasablemente reparó nuestras armaduras y nos enseñó como pelear con los caballeros dorados…Shura que en mi mano derecha dejó a Excalibur…han arriesgado todo por Athena y por nosotros… Máscara de Muerte me ayudó a curar mis ojos cuando no podía ver

-Ellos estará bien te lo aseguro- dijo la peliplateado

-Shaka, Saga y Kanon también me enseñaron a luchar a favor de Athena sin importar que arriesguemos la vida- dijo con nostalgia Ikki

-Maestro Alviore, murió por culpa de Afrodita…pero también me enseñó a darlo todo hasta el final de la batalla…el patriarca Shion, arriesgó tanto por la armadura de Athena…y nos la dio para cuidarla, el confió en nosotros- dijo derramando lágrimas- Y menos podré perdonarme el heberles hecho daño cuando era Hades- dijo Shun

-Fue Hades, no tu- calmó- Ellos están orgullosos de todos ustedes… ¿No recuerdas nada Seiya?- el negó con la cabeza y todos se sorprendieron incluso Saori- No me sorprende

Todos: ¿Qué?

-Seiya fue quien se enfrentó cara a cara con Apolo, recibió el castigo de los dioses directamente- dijo acercándose a el y puso una mano en su pecho y la otra en la cabeza y el cerró los ojos- Recuerda todas las batallas que has tenido…recuerda…a Marín y a…Seika- el abrió los ojos ante la mención de su hermana

-Aldebarán me ayudó a elevar mi cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido…Marín me entrenó…mi hermana me cuidó antes de separarme de ella…Aioria se sacrificó para que nosotros buscáramos a Hades… Aioros dio su vida por Athena cuando era bebé, nos la encomendó a su cuidado en su testamento, me protegió cuando corría peligro con su armadura- Etsuko sonrió y el continuó- Quería agradecerles a todos los caballeros dorados por todo pero ya no se puede

Todos: Es cierto

-¡Se equivocan!- dijo ella

Todos: ¿Qué?

-Por favor salgan maestros- amplió su sonrisa- ¡Caballeros dorados!

Todos lo caballeros salieron todos los caballeros y Saori estaban perplejos

-Parece que nos extrañaron- dijo Aioria sonriente

Todos corrieron a saludar a sus maestros y amigos

-Estamos todos aquí- sonrió Saori

Etsuko sonrió divertida: No espera un momento... hay otra sorpresa- dijo mientras todos se daban vuelta a mirarla- ¡Salgan Caballeros de plata!

Ante esa orden lo caballeros de plata salieron entre ellos estaba Esmeralda, Izac y Seika, Marín estaba con su hermano Tounma. Todos lo caballeros fueron a hablar con lo caballeros de plata mientras Shion, Saori y Anishta se quedaron en el mismo sitio

-¿Como lo hiciste?- ante esa pregunta Etsuko bajó la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

-No…no es nada- sonrió con un aire de tristeza a lo que Shion se dio cuenta

-A veces para ganar algo tienes que perder algo valioso…pero sin importar para quién lo hagas…esa persona o personas… estarán siempre agradecidas- intervino Shion un poco triste Saori lo miró sin entender- ¿Verdad que no me equivoco?

Etsuko solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Saori

-No te preocupes hermana, vamos con el resto- Saori la siguió junto con Shion

Saga acercándose a ellas les pregunta: Nike ¿Cómo hiciste que Kanon tuviera una armadura dorada?-preguntó señalando a su hermano y todos quedaron en silencio para escucharla

-Saga separé las 2 caras de tu armadura y las hice dos armaduras doradas…siguen siendo las mismas- añadió- es mas, ya no son doradas ninguna armadura es como la de antes

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Saori estaba pasmada

-¿Acaso usaste…?- Shion no pudo continuar ella lo interrumpió

-Si…usé mi sangre para las 89 armaduras…y…como dije no son las de antes- respondió ampliando su sonrisa- ahora son divinas

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es posible perder tanta sangre?- pregunto Dokko

-Solo me corté un poco y una gota cayó sobre la armadura de Capricornio y cuando vi que se tornaba de color plata se me ocurrió darles una gota a todas…pero- se puso seria- Lo que necesito ahora es pasar el poco tiempo que me queda- susurró pero el único que la escuchó fue Aioros que estaba cerca de ella

-¡Es cierto Aioros casi se me olvida preguntarte!- dijo Seiya acercándose hasta el- Primero que nada, te agradezco que me protegieras con tu armadura cuando lo necesitaba- Aioros sonrió- Y segundo quería preguntarte ¿Como escribiste el testamento si no sabias si te creerían?

-Yo no lo escribí- respondió

-¿Qué?- interrogó Shun

-A parecer hiciste lo que te pedí ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a Etsuko y ella asintió

-Hermano no entiendo- dijo Aioria

-Yo les voy a explicar… cuando entrenaba en el santuario y mis maestros eran los 12 caballeros…y mi tiempo libre lo pasaba el la casa de Sagitario- explicó Etsuko

-Ella alcanzó un nivel espiritual muy alto y podíamos hablar…le pedí que escribiera mi testamento y le advertí sobre Saga

-Aunque ya lo sabía y pude corroborar al hablar con el antiguo patriarca que también me enseñó mucho por ello en vez de 12 tengo 13 maestros- continuó- Luego de entrenar… el día en que me fui del santuario hable con Saga

-En ese momento era yo y no mi otra personalidad- intervino Saga

-Le dije que sabía quien era y que también aparecería Athena con 5 caballeros de bronce para liberarlo- todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa- Yo lo pude ver todo antes de que pasara- sintió un poco de debilidad y se recostó en un árbol

Todos se separaron para seguir hablando dejando solos a Etsuko y a Aioros

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- ella asintió y el se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué quiere decirme maestro?

-Estás muy débil últimamente y creo saber lo que te pasa- ella bajó la cabeza

-¿Te diste cuenta verdad?- el asintió

-Primero quería decirte que antes de que Athena despertara, tú fuiste la única que pesó que no era un traidor…además de eso me ayudaste mucho y rezabas por la paz entre los caballeros y mi descanso- continuó- y eso te lo agradezco también el hecho de que nos revivieras- su murada era triste- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿No le dirás a nadie?- preguntó

-No…te lo prometo…y otra cosa llámame por mi nombre eres una diosa…y de paso yo no te enseñé nada para que me llames maestro lo único que te enseñé fue la energía espiritual

-Eso no quita que seas mi maestro pero si insistes está bien Aioros- volvió a bajar la mirada- Estoy asustada y esta es la única forma de hacer que no le pase nada a nadie

-¿Por qué estas asustada?

-Es por esto- le entregó una carta a lo que el la leyó

-¡El no puede hacer esto!- alzó la voz- Tienes que decírselo a Athena

-Ella se va a enterar muy pronto- dice agarrando su pecho

-Te duele ¿verdad?- estaba realmente preocupado

-Solo…un…poco- dijo trabajosamente volviendo a estar normal- Vamos con el resto- se fueron a donde estaban todos almorzando

-Hasta que al fin te veo hermana… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ablando con Aioros

-¿De que hablaban?

-Nada en especial solo de cómo lo ayudé cuando estaba en el santuario

-Bueno vamos a comer- ella asintió y la siguió

Al cabo de 2 horas

-Hermana estamos jugando a la pelota vamos- decía animada Saori

-Saori pareces una niña- decía riendo- vamos

Estaban jugando animadamente cuando era el turno de Etsuko de agarrar la pelota sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho y la dejó caer y ella también cayó arrodillada y Shaka la vio en ese momento y corrió hasta ella

-Hermana la encontras…- se paralizó al ver a Shaka tratando le levantarla del suelo- ¡Hermana! ¿Qué te pasa?

-No…te…preocupes…to…todo saldrá bien- decía mientras se seguía agarrando el pecho

-¡Caballeros vamos al hospital!- gritó y todos los caballeros respondieron al grito y fueron hasta donde estaba ella

-Athena ¿que pasa?- preguntó Shura

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital- dijo asustada

-Lo siento Athena pero no se puede hacer nada- dijo Shion- El hospital no puede hacer nada por ella

-¿Qué?

-Her-ma-na…to…toma- Saori se acerca y toma el objeto pero no le prestó atención a lo que le daba

-Solo queda esperar- dijo Aioros acercándose a ella y bajando la mirada demostrado mucha tristeza

-¿De hablan?- estaba sollozando

-Athena no podemos hacer nada ese es el precio que ha pagado por salvarnos- dijo el Patriarca

Etsuko al fin parándose con ayuda de Shaka y Aioros camina hacia ella y toma el báculo que tenía en su otra mano: Discúlpalos… pero no pueden hacer nada…esta es mi decisión- dice brillando y de repente cayendo al suelo y lo ultimo que se escuchó de ella fue: No llores siempre estuve y siempre te estaré protegiendo dentro del báculo- Saori agarró el cuerpo de su hermana y lo abrazó fuerte rompiendo en llanto

-No… ¿por qué tenia que pasar esto?- sollozó

-Athena es mejor que la enterremos- intervino Shion

-No…la pondremos en agua para ella no desaparezca completamente- ordenó Saori

Todos asintieron y ya estaban en el santuario Saori tenía una caja muy grande de vidrio que estaba vacío colocando cuidadosamente puso una almohada en el, Camus, Hyoga y Cristal, pusieron el agua Shun colocó cuidadosamente a la diosa en el agua

-Saori antes de ponerla en el agua encontré esto la tenía en las manos- dijo Shun dándole lo que encontró

-Una carta- Saori la abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta

_**Nike diosa de la victoria te escribo ya que no puedo mandar al mensajero está con nuestro padre, pero te escribo para pedirte que te unas en una nueva batalla por destruir a los humanos y con ellos a Athena, para estar de nuestro lado**_

_**Si no lo haces iremos por ti, tus amigos de la infancia están sufriendo el castigo de los**_

_**Dioses y todos los caballeros de nuestra hermana también **_

_**Si no deseas que sufran algo peor tienes que venir al olimpo y aceptar la misión de destruir la tierra**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Apolo Dios del Sol**_

Aioros escuchó que leyó la carta se acercó a ella y le dijo: Ella no quiso decirte esto porque solo nos estaba protegiendo

-¿Tu lo sabias?- preguntó la diosa de la tierra, el solo asintió

-Le prometí que no te diría nada ya que estabas a punto de saberlo además también me enteré hoy- preguntó preocupado- ¿Te sientes bien?

-No te preocupes ahora se porque lo hizo y tu no solo me estabas protegiendo…solo estoy un poco triste pero eso es todo- mintió- Pero no perdonaré Apolo por lo que ha hecho

-Athena ¿Qué te dio Nike?- preguntó Aioros

-Es…es…mi armadura- sintió un estruendo y vio que la tierra se estaba partiendo poco a poco- está comenzando, Aioros…Shion avísenle a todos los caballeros vamos al Olimpo- se colocó su armadura

Ellos asintieron y se fueron en unas pocas horas todos estaban en el Olimpo enfrentando a Apolo los caballeros estaban lastimados pero vivos. No podían hacer nada para proteger a Saori estaban inmovilizados en el suelo

-No te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho Apolo- poniéndose en posición

-Athena simplemente los humanos serán destruidos, tu no mereces ser una diosa, estás cometiendo sus mismos errores- dijo lanzando un golpe y dejándola semi-inconsciente- Morirás con ellos

Apolo se acercó a Saori y puso su espada para clavarla en su pecho y la empujó

Todos los caballeros gritaron: ¡Athena!- Se vio una luz cuando todo fue visible se pudo ver el báculo interceptando la espada y alguien estaba detrás de el era una mujer de cabello largo con una armadura plateada al igual que su cabello húmedo hondeando con el viento una espada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una esfera pequeña que tenía un arco y flecha

-¡Has llegado demasiado lejos Apolo!- dijo la diosa

-¡Nike!- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Pretendes destruirme no lo permitiré- trató de lastimarla pero ella no lo permitió

-Sé lo que pretendes y no lo permitiré…y mucho menos que intentes matar a Athena y los caballeros- se enojó- Tu dices que los humanos solo traen desgracia…y que ellos- dijo señalando a todos los caballeros- Los desafiaron…lo cual no es cierto

-Sabes bien que esos caballeros nos desafiaron

-Sabes muy bien que no…la estaban protegiendo…solo buscas una excusa para continuar una guerra que tu comenzaste

-Her…ma…na- Athena estaba despertando pero muy herida

-Athena ya no te esfuerces por favor... estás lastimada gravemente- dijo agachándose y abrazarla, derepente volteó a ver a su hermano- Estás viendo lo que hiciste y dices que así actúan los humanos…ahora sé porque Artemisa (se pronuncia Artemis) duda de ti

Athena: Q… ¿Qué?- preguntó con esfuerzo y viendo a una mujer rubia con vestido largo acercarse a ellos- Ar…te…misa

-Hermana menor…estás muy lastimada…no te esfuerces- dijo agachándose- ¿Nike es cierto lo que dijiste?

-Es lo que yo pienso…incluso al saber nuestro padre fue quien revivió al caballero de Pegaso- dijo señalando a Seiya- El También cree en los humanos

Apolo lanzó un rayo a lo que ella evitó con su espada se paró del suelo y se puso delante de sus hermanas como escudo, lanzó otro rayo que le dio en el hombro y le hizo una herida

-¡Hermana!- gritó Artemisa

-Sabes que es verdad- dijo agarrándose el hombro- Si quieres guerra…guerra tendrás- dijo alzando su espada- Artemisa, Athena, Caballeros…voy a defender la tierra en la que vivimos…cuídenme esto- dijo dándole la esfera a Artemisa

Apolo comenzó a atacar con la espada y ella estaba interfiriendo los ataques con su espada forcejeando de repente se detuvo y ella aprovechó movió sus manos y les permitió el movimiento de los caballeros que corrieron hacia Saori

Luego solo podían observar a los 2 hermanos pelear con espadas y una herida grave en uno de ellos, ninguno podía hacer nada

-¿No pueden hacer nada?- preguntó Kiki los caballeros negaron con la cabeza

-Aioria usa tu poder para curarla como hiciste con Shina- señaló a Athena

-Hermano no puedo esas heridas fueron causadas por un dios y no podemos lucha al lado de Nike porque nuestras armaduras están rotas- de repente vieron a los caballeros de bronce dirigirse a donde estaba Nike- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

-Vamos a proteger la tierra junto con ella- respondió Seiya los caballeros quedaron sorprendidos a sentir el cosmos de el y ver que su armadura estaba reconstruida pero mas brillante y plateada que nunca- Es nuestra misión

Nike: Los humanos sueñan y aman…sé que no son perfectos Apolo…de hecho nadie lo es…incluyéndote- el lanzó un golpe que hizo caer la espada de ella- Artemisa…la esfera- Artemisa le lanzó la esfera

-No lograrás nada- paró cuando sintió un golpe y Nike pudo agarrar la esfera

-Gracias Seiya- vio como todos los caballeros tenían sus armaduras reconstruidas y brillantes- Bien ahora que todos descubrieron como volver las armaduras divinas… necesito su ayuda con el cosmos y…Aioros también tu flecha- Fue hasta Saori- Hermana también necesito tu cosmos y el tuyo Artemisa- ellas asintieron- Caballeros dirijan sus cosmos a la flecha de Aioros… hermanas a la mía- dijo

Haciendo brillar la esfera y apareciendo un arco y flecha de oro blanco y sosteniéndolas se puso al lado de Aioros con la misma posición para lanzar la flecha mientras Apolo se levantaba

-"Con el poder de 2 flechas de oro de 3 diosas y 88 constelaciones destruimos la maldad que avita en ti ¡Apolo Dios del Sol!"- dijo- ¡Ahora!- ambos lanzaron la flecha que brillaron intensamente que cayeron en el pecho de este…todo quedó en silencio- Terminó- se acercó a los caballeros y curó sus heridas y las de Athena- Levántense hermanas

-Estás herida- dijo Athena al ver la herida en su hombro

-Yo me encargo- dijo curándole la herida

-Gracias Artemisa… caballeros ¿se encuentran bien?

-Todos estamos bien- respodió Mu

-Es mejor que nos vallamos- todos asintieron y se iban- ¿deseas acompañarnos Artemisa?

-No Nike… pero gracias… al fin tuve oportunidad de ver el poder de la diosa de la victoria, la que tanto tiempo ha permanecido al lado de Athena- ella sonrió- Este es mi hogar

Todos se fueron reapareciendo en el santuario

-¿Tienen Hambre?- preguntó la diosa de la victoria

-Si…mucha- respondió Aldebarán y todos los caballeros asintieron

-Aioria ¿quisieras ayudarme con un platillo especial para tu hermano?- sonrió maliciosamente pues sabía que el caballero de la casa de Leo quería vengarse del de Sagitario

-Claro tengo ganas de prepararle la cena a mi hermano- respondió con sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué? Yo…yo no tengo tanta hambre- dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Todos comenzaron a reír

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Saori

-Aioros dijo que Aioria no cocinaba bien- respondió

Saori también comenzó a reír

-Tranquilo hermano solo era una broma

FIN_**  
><strong>_

Aioros tiene más participación en este fic ya que en toda la serie no tuvo la oportunidad pobrecito


End file.
